imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Zoom Racing League
2010: New Commentators In the 2010 ZRL Season, the ZRL has brought in two new commentators. Reed Webber (our 2009 champ) and Latoya Lester. The reason for this is, 2009 commentators, Eli Murkamiak and Casey Turner both sadly passed away in the off-season due to the H1N1 pandemic. Earl McDermott was going to be the commentator so Webber could go racing again in 2010, but McDermott decided to go full time racing. 2010 Season The 2010 season started with a bang at Daytona when 46 drivers attempted to qualify meaning 11 drivers would go home. That was the most drivers who have ever attempted a ZRL race! Just like last year in the season opener, Jerry Richson failed to qualify, the team shut down effective immediately. Just two laps in the race, Tony Durbin blew up, he started on the pole and was the favourite to win the race. That handed the lead to Des Inman. Inman led the next three green flag laps until the caution flew, lap 5 and the "big one" happened. This year thirteen cars were taken out of the race. Inman did not get a good restart and right away that handed the lead to teammate Lucas Hunter. Hunter was making his debut as well as two other drivers by the names of Holden Roberts and Carter Leis. Both Leis and Roberts driver for Holex-Lautenschlager Racing, team cars to Tyson Lautenschlager. White Flag was waving in the air for Cyrus LaTerza in the #74, but LaTerza didn't take the Checkered. That was Brodie MacQuarrie driving the #66 in just his 2nd ever start. Rounding out the top 5 were Cyrus LaTerza #74, Tyson Lautenschlager #02, Carter Leis #01, and Carlos Donzelo #95. The next race was just as exciting however. The series took Carbondale off the schedule. They put Lowell Super Speedway on. The track in Indiana proved to be a great race with four cautions. The first was a very avoidable one. The Daytona winner, Brodie MacQuarrie cut a tire down and Johnnie Ada decided to cause 5-car pileup. Kyle Kos driving car #81 in his debut made a veteran move even at the young age of 14 and was able to make at through the wreck by going to high side of the track. Kos was the leader on the restart with veteran Tony Durbin directly behind. Kyle Kos was able to hang on until green flag pitstops when Des Inman came out with the lead. Kos was second, Donzelo third. Durbin and his crew went under the hood during their stop to notice that the car was overheating way too much. The 33 team just parked it. On the final lap, Kos was able to take the lead back from Inman after using the "bump and run" and cruise on to his first victory in his debut. The "newbies" seem to be doing well this year. Finishing 3rd was Tyson Lautenschlager again, then Alexis Rainsford, and Bigsby Foote rounded out the top 5 at Lowell. Another plate track at the beginning of the season. This time the ZRL is going to New York. The TM Master Cup, TM Lights, and TM Junior cars are also here this week. Qualifying was cancelled to due to severe weather. Tyson Lautenschlager started on the pole along side Des Inman. The race was clean 12 laps until the Team Burr cars, who compete in ARLA S&P. They chose the wrong time and got into the side of Dale Roswell, Jr. (#90) making his debut who got into Lyric Johnston (#69) making her debut for Karl, Inc who spun out leader Tyson Lautenschlager causing a 7-car incident. Lautenschlager, Roswell, Jr., Jersey Lautenschlager, also making her debut in car #03 and Kyle Kos were taken out of the race. The race restarted with Alexis Rainsford in the race lead. Two laps later, Marvin Fortner, Jr., also in his debut in car #29 took the lead. Keep in mind, the "n00bs" have won races 1 and 2. Just six laps later, 2009 TM Junior Series Rookie of the Year, Faith Blalock took the lead in the #30 Saar. With just 3 laps remaining in the race, Mikael Carter takes the lead and wins his 3rd career ZRL race. Blalock finished 2nd with Fortner Jr., Tony Durbin and Alexis Rainsford rounding out the top 5. Lautenschlager miracoulously keeps his point lead over Des Inman and Brodie MacQuarrie. The fourth race of 2010 was at Brands Hatch. Reed Webber was not in the booth this week. He and his daughter switched spots. He will run the #3 Bolden while she commentates with Latonya Lester. Ellie was eager to commentate. Bernhard Strauss in car #7 started on the pole. He had by far, the fastest car in Time Trials. The race is only 35 laps so, Strauss was eager to pull away from the rest of the pack. Lou Stanton who is making his debut in car 06 was the first car to go a lap down. He didn't cause any trouble to Bernhard Strauss who had a 46 second lead! He is telling all the fans that he is a road course ace. While there was no action in the front, Tyson Lautenschlager and Marvin Fortner, Jr. had a heated battle going on for 8th. Lautenschlager was able to keep the position because with just 4 laps to go, a full course caution came out. Jon Dilks' brakes failed on him heading into the fastest turn on this race track and he slammed into the tire wall and barrellrolled 6 times. They had a 45 minute red flag. Jon Dilks was pronounced dead 13 minutes after the end of the race. Bernhard Strauss did go on to win the race though in his 16th career race. Reed Webber finished 2nd. Brian Sendack finished 3rd, Alan Hodges finished 4th and Claudia Painter used pit strategy to finish 5th in her debut in car #42. Three days after the race, Dilks Racing announced Kraig Mummert would replace him for the rest of the 2010 season and the 2011 season. He will drive a black #2 car for the rest of the season with minimal sponsorship in memory of former team owner and driver, Jon Dilks. Race Winners Race 1- Brodie MacQuarrie #66 (1) (Daytona) Race 2- Kyle Kos #81 (1) (Lowell) Race 3- Mikael Carter #87 (3) (New York) Race 4- Bernhard Strauss #7 (1) (Brands Hatch) Race 5- Brodie MacQuarrie #66 (2) (Talladega) Race 6- Lou Stanton #06 (1) (Twin Ring Motegi) Race 7- Alan Hodges #13 (2) (Karjala) Race 8- Mikael Carter #87 (4) (Memphis) Race 9- Tyson Lautenschlager #02 (2) (Mosport) Race 10- Bernhard Strauss #7 (2) (Montreal) Race 11- Milano Rossini #90 (2) (Italy) Race 12- Tony Durbin #33 (4) (Rockford) Race 13- Allison Cullota #17 (1) (Watkins Glen) Race 14- Allison Cullota #17 (2) (Eldora) Race 15- Allison Cullota #17 (3) (San Jose) Race 16- Tyson Lautenschlager #02 (3) (Daytona) Race 17- Joey Tate #57 (1) (Twin Ring Motegi) Race 18- Alan Hodges #13 (3) (Decatur) Points Standings 1. Tyson Lautenschlager #02: 2104 pts. 2. Mikael Carter #87: -28 pts. 3. Allison Cullota #17: -39 pts. 4. Des Inman #49: -40 pts. 5. Tony Durbin #33: -109 pts. 6. Alan Hodges #13: -151 pts. 7. Bernhard Strauss #7: -236 pts. 8. Brodie MacQuarrie #66: -314 pts. 9. Rachel Rainsford #99: -601 pts. 10. Kyle Kos #81: -709 pts. Category:2011 Season